


The Decoy

by Aishuu



Series: The Reluctant Hokage [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Livejournal exodus, ninja playing politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunade seeks out her family's most faithful allies - the Hyuuga Clan. As if Itachi didn't have enough problems....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decoy

It's always tea. Despite their august company, Hinata can't help but steal a moment to wish it was something different.  
  
It's not that Hinata dislikes tea, since she is incapable of hating anything (except herself). It's just that it's always the same, time after time, surpassing the threshold of custom and falling into the category of tedium. It's just like her clan, so well-rooted in tradition that it threatens to stagnate. She'd even be grateful for a different blend of tea. Sometimes she wishes she had enough courage to offer a suggestion for something different, but the very idea of speaking to her father makes her throat tighten.   
  
It's never going to happen, so she resigns herself to a lifetime of monotonous tea.  
  
That's kind of the way her life goes, but Hinata doesn't allow herself to get upset. She can stomach all the bitter tea in the world, because her secret rebellion in daring to love Naruto-kun is far more important to her.  
  
Right now, though, she's not going to let herself daydream about beautiful blue eyes. She may not be her father's favorite child, but she's the clan heir, and she has a role to play. She may be pathetic, but she can at least sip tea and stay quiet as her father discusses business with their family's oldest ally.  
  
Her father once told her Tsunade-hime had been a frequent guest of their clan, before Hinata had been born. Tsunade left the village over a decade ago, just when the Second shinobi war was waning and before the Third one erupted. Despite that, Tsunade is a legend to a generation who hasn't had a chance to get to know her.  
  
While modestly keeping her eyes down, Hinata surreptitiously studies the female Sannin, who sits comfortably on a thick pillow with her retainer off to her right side. Tsunade-sama is gorgeous and doesn't look like she's older than Hiaishi, although Hinata's done the math and figures Tsunade must be at least forty-five. But a ninja must learn to look underneath the underneath...  
  
And Hinata still can't believe this is _the_ Tsunade, because she is far too young. The only hint that the blonde is who she claims she is comes from her attitude, a kind of casual expectation that she will be recognized without argument. This is a woman who holds power.  
  
As the clan heir, it is Hinata's duty to perform the tea ceremony. Thankfully this is one thing Hinata knows she can do right. Hinata keeps her hands steady as she performs each step, every movement precise and graceful as is expected of a Hyuuga daughter. Her father doesn't do anything to indicate his approval, but the lack of disapproval is noteworthy in and of itself.  
  
Her duties done, Hinata remains silent through the pleasantries, observing as her father and Tsunade exchange mundane courtesies. The retainer – a dark-haired woman whose face is just as blank as Hinata's own – is ignored as Hiashi and Tsunade discuss the conditions in Kumo and Kiri. There's tension in Tsunade's shoulders that indicates she is biding her time for the right moment to bring up what she really wants to talk about, and Hinata wonders if she's going to be sent from the room to ensure privacy.   
  
Tsunade manages to last another five minutes before she decides to make her move. "What do you think of the new Hokage?"  
  
Hiashi maintains his famous poise as he takes another sip of tea. "Godaime has Sandaime's trust," he says, stating the fact first. "What he becomes remains to be seen."  
  
Tsunade's reappearance in Konoha makes sense now. Hinata always did well in the history lessons her clan taught its scions (which were not the sanitized, patriotic version that students in the Academy learned by rote). Her clan, long aligned with the Senju, has always hated the Uchiha, and their history is vivid with examples of why the Uchiha clan is not to be trusted. Hinata knows their history is colored partly by the belief that the Uchiha clan is an abomination of the Hyuuga's abilities, but she can understand where Tsunade's concern is coming from.  
  
"Have you met him?" Tsunade asks.  
  
"I've known him since he was a child," Hiashi answers. "He was the Uchiha clan heir before he disowned himself to become Hokage."  
  
Tsunade's right eyebrow lifts in a fashion that fascinates Hinata. She's never seen someone raise just one eyebrow before. "Disowned?"  
  
"He's not using his clan name anymore, and it is my understanding that none of his relatives are happy about that. It's either a very clever ploy to persuade the village he's not a pawn, or a cleverer attempt by his clan to hide the fact he is."  
  
Tsunade makes a thoughtful hum. "Since it's the Uchiha...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Danzou approved? Along with Koharu and Homura?"  
  
"Sandaime didn't give them a chance to protest."  
  
Tsunade strokes her chin thoughtfully, resting her immaculately manicured nails against her cheek for a moment. "Sounds like sensei might have had his reasons for it," she says. "Has Sandaime done anything to indicate he was forced into retirement?"  
  
"Nothing except repeatedly threaten to relocate to Iwa if people don't treat Godaime like the Hokage." Hiashi stares down into his cup intently, as though he can read the answers within. "He spent the last year before stepping down transitioning power. The last couple of months of his reign, the young Uchiha was running the village in all but name."  
  
Tsunade lets out another hum as her eyes narrow. She crosses her arms over her very ample chest, and Hinata thinks this is a woman ready to attack. "I don't suppose you're in the mood to hold an heir confirmation ceremony, are you?"  
  
This time Hiashi reacts, and Hinata feels her own spine go rigid. "I haven't officially made my decision regarding which of my daughters I favor."  
  
"You mean you're not ready to consign one to the branch house," Tsunade drawls.  
  
Hinata can feel her forehead burning already, and has to struggle to keep from crying. She knows what Tsunade wants to do, but Hinata is going to be the one to pay the price. It's no secret that her father favors Hanabi as his heir.  
  
"I have not reached the point where that decision is necessary," he replies, and Hinata is surprised he's not jumping all over this excuse to set her aside. "Although holding the ceremony would be a good excuse for you to meet with Godaime away from the protections of the rest of his clan and the Hokage's guard, I do not feel assassination is necessary... yet."  
  
"Like he'd be that easy to kill," Tsunade snorts. "But meeting with him away from his power center might provide me with an opportunity to gauge where he's coming from."  
  
"He's not the type to let anything slip," Hiashi says. "He is a master of concealing his thoughts and no one has been able to determine what he stands for. I know he managed to get Hatake Kakashi under his control, although the Copy Nin bears him a visible dislike."  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat surprises Hinata, and she turns her head slightly to see Shizune holding up her hand like a schoolchild. "I can talk to Kakashi-kun and ask him what he thinks," she volunteers. "We were on the same team for a while and I think he'll tell me the truth."  
  
"If you're seen around town, it will be obvious I am here as well," Tsunade says. "That might negate our advantage of surprise."  
  
"Do we need it, though?" Shizune asks. "We're not hear to foment an underground revolution."  
  
"True," Tsunade agrees. "Hiashi, I would be very honored to accept the hospitality of your home as..." she pauses, looking for some reason to be in town.  
  
Hiashi is quiet as he thinks as well. "To train my eldest daughter in your healing techniques," he says finally. "I've decided her skills might be of more use as a medic nin, and it's natural for me to request the help of the best in preparing her, since our clans have been allies for so long."  
  
"That'll work," Tsunade says, before turning her attention entirely on Hinata. Hinata can't breathe as the Sannin stares at her like she's a piece of clothing she's not sure matches her ensemble or not. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."  
  
"H-Hinata," she manages to stammer out, knowing a ferocious blush is coloring her skin. She probably looks like she's drunk or has a fever.  
  
Shizune hisses something to Tsunade, but Hinata is too dazed to understand. All she can see is _Tsunade._ The idea of the legendary woman taking her under her wing seems like a dream, but Hinata is smart enough to know it could rapidly become a nightmare. There's no way she can live up to Tsunade's standards.  
  
"We're going to have to work on your confidence," Tsunade says. "I'm not going to hurt you... yet. Do you have any interest in healing?"  
  
Hinata nods. "I like working with herbs," she says, managing not to stammer this time. It's not much of an improvement, but considering how terrified she feels, it's an achievement.  
  
"That's something," Tsunade replies. "I'm going to work you into the ground. I'm known for not suffering fools, so you're going to have to work hard to meet my standards."  
  
"I'll do my best," Hinata says. She knows her training is just an excuse for Tsunade to be back in the village, but she's going to take advantage of it. She doesn't have any other option – and maybe if she gets lucky, she'll learn something that will make Hiashi accept her. She knows she's a huge disappointment to him, but she won't stop trying to earn his love.  
  
"Good girl," Tsunade says, before lifting her arms over her head and stretching slowly. "Shizune will catch up with Kakashi, and I'll stop by and visit sensei. One way or another, we're going to determine what Uchiha Itachi is really after."


End file.
